I Hate My Twin Sister
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Mallery and Vallery are itenticle twins. The catch? They’ve never met. That will all change when Mallery and Vallery are unknowingly sent to the same school. And what do you get when that school is Ouran Academy? Nothing good when the twin girls conflict.
1. Madonna and Yankee

Summary:

Mallery and Vallery are itenticle twins. The catch? They've never met. That will all change when Mallery and Vallery are unknowingly sent to the same school. And what do you get when that school is Ouran Academy? Nothing too pleasant when Mallery and Vallery hate eachother's guts.

* * *

LaGuardia Airport, New York. 11:15 a.m.

"Aw, dad, I'm going to miss you." A grin flitted across Mallery Jackson's face. Her high cheekbones seemed to lift as she smiled at her father, who looked at her with melancholy.

"This is the first time you'll be away from me for more than two weeks, pal. You got your guitar? Your violin? Gonna show those Japanese folk how to party?" Her father put a hand on Mallery's shoulder. He gave a choked laugh and a tear slid out of his right eye. "And I promised I wasn't going to be a baby and cry!"

A hot tear rolled out of Mallery's twinkling grey eyes and down her rosy cheek. She rolled her burning eyes. "Oh, thanks dad, now you're making me cry!"

They laughed strangledly and hugged eachother close. Her father pulled away and looked into his daughter's eyes. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

Mallery smiled. "'Course I will. When am I _not _alert?"

"That's my girl," Her father chuckled. Then, he looked to the gate, which was opening up, and kissed his daughter's cheek. Mallery giggled when his growing beard stubble tickled her cheek. "Be safe."

"And you shave! I don't want to come back to a hairy dad." Mallery rolled her eyes again and ran to the gate, her burgandy hair flowing out behind her. She turned and looked at her father one last time before getting on the plane to Japan. "Bye dad!" With that, she slung her carry-on bag seecurely over her shoulder and spun on her heel, heading into the gate.

"Bye pal!" Her father could be heard calling as Mallery ran down the long way to the plane. She boarded the plane and slipped into her seat. She sat alone- just the way she liked it. It was easier to think.

Mallery sighed as they lifted off and thought to herself, _get ready Japan, because Mallery Jackson is on her way! _

* * *

London Heathrow Airport, London, England. 10:20

"Oh, sweet, are you sure you want to go through with this? We can go back to the hosue right now. We can go shopping around central London and buy new shoes and clothes and eat at a five star resteraunt."

Vallery Chenneour sighed, turning to her mother. "Yes, mum, I want to go through with this." Seeing the slight hurt in her mother's eyes, Vallery's face softened. "Mum, I'm going there on a creative arts scholership! Of course I want to go. And when I become a bestselling artist and top singer with millions of fans, who am I going to thank? You."

Vallery's mother sighed blissfully. "Oh, alright. Sweet, you'll be safe? Stay away from anyone who looks... utterly preposterous?"

"When do I not, mother?" Vallery gave a soft grin.

Her mother pursed her lips, and then hugged Vallery. After the long silenced moment, Vallery's mother pulled away and smiled softly at her daughter. "You make me proud, sweet."

"Always," Vallery replied with a weak smile, feeling her heart twitch at the idea of being away from her beloved mother for a whole school year. Vallery boarded the plane with her small duffle bag and stared out the window at the cloudy skies of London.

_I wonder how the weather is there. It must be beautiful to paint. _Vallery thought as the plane took off. Her mother's words echoed in her mind.

_Make me proud. _

Vallery smiled. _Always. I'll always make you proud, mum. _

* * *

"Alright class! Get out your homework from last night." The teacher of 1-A announced, getting in return the usual groans or murmurs ("Oh, no! I forgot to do it last night!").

Just as the teacher was about to start going over the homework, the door burst open, revealing a blond and grey eyed teen panting in the doorway.

"Oh, God... am I late? Seriously?" The teen looked like she was going to laugh nervously. "Uh- sorry."

The teacher looked extremely put out, but took the papers the teen provided. Her eyes scanned the page. She looked up and spoke to the teen, "Introduce yourself."

"O...kay." The teen turned to the class. She opened her mouth to announce who she was, but another girl burst in.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't find the classroom and-!" She stopped dead, staring at the identicle image of herself. The whole class had gone silent, and the girls looked stricken.

"Holy crap..." The first girl breathed. Then, she regained her composure and turned to the class, her eyes looking slightly troubled. "Um... I'm Mallory Jackson from New York, America. Nice to meet you all." Without looking at the identicle girl in the room, she turned to the teacher. "Where do you want me to sit, then?"

The teacher pointed speechlessly to a spot in front of two red headed twins. Mallory made her way to the open spot and looked at the chalkboard stiocly.

The other girl in the room had also composed herself and turned to the teacher. She handed the teacher her papers and turned to the class, her grey eyes raking over everyone but Mallory. "My name is Vallery. I am from London, England. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She turned to the teacher and the teacher pointed to the seat beside Mallory.

Almost like a simultanious thought, the two girls thought bitterly, _fantastic. _

Vallery sat in her seat obediantly and neither girl looked at eachother during the whole time. The bell rang for lunch and the class stood to leave. Once almost everyone was out the door, Vallery looked at Mallory.

Mallory returned the gaze, and both scoffed in sync. They ignored this and headed to the door. The both tried to squeeze through at the same time, which resulted in them spilling out the door and onto the floor.

"Oi!" Mallory glared at Vallery. "Ever heard of personal space? Yeah? Well you're invading mine."

"Oh, like it's such a treat to be sitting next to a barbarian like you." Vallery stood, dusting herself off.

"Listen, primadonna, you talk to me like that again, and there'll be consiquences."

"'Consequences'? What did you have in mind?"

Mallory stood, ignoring the fact almost everyone was staring. The Hitachiin twins and Fujoka Haruhi had also gathered, watching.

"You don't want to know, princess." Mallory took one step forward, a menacing glint in her smokey eyes.

Vallery took that as a challenge. She took a step forward, as well. "Oh I think I do, Yankee."

The two girls glared at eachother venomously. It was funny, despite the tension. Both girls had their burgandy hair flowing down their backs, their equally grey eyes narrowed in glares, and they were the same hight and size. No one would have known who was who if they didn't keep calling eachother angry nicknames.

Both girls turned on their heels and headed the opposite direction. After a few seconds, they turned and came back the way they went. As they passed eachother, both girls were heard muttering irritatedly in sync, "wrong way..."

* * *

It went on like that until the end of the school day, when Hikaru and Kaoru told Tamaki of the twin girls who didn't know the other existed. The Host Club was closed that day, so they had the whole rest of the afternoon to themselves.

"That's tragic!" Tamaki put a hand to his forhead. Then he brought it down in his open palm, a look of determination on his face. "We, the Host Club, are going to help them form a bond of sisterly love that will help them see they are siblings, and siblings love eachother!" He looked at Kaoru and Hikaru out of the corner of his eye. "Not at much love as you two do generally, but they should love eachother! Where did you see them last?"

"Well, Mallory-" Hikaru began.

"We think its Mallory." Kaoru added quickly.

"- went to the second music room, which is a floor up. I think its right above us, actually." Hikaru continued.

"And Vallery-" Kaoru started.

"We think its Vallery." Hikaru added.

"- went to the gardens near the northwest side of Ouran." Kaoru finished.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori will go fetch Mallory and Kyouya, Haruhi and I will go get Vallery." Tamaki decided. So they set off in search for the conflicted twins.

* * *

**With Mori, Hunny, and the Hitachiin twins**

"Is this Music Room #2, Kao-chan?" Hunny looked down at Kaoru from Mori's shoulders. Kaoru nodded and Hikaru and Kaoru pried the door open silently. They saw a figure sitting on the couch in the middle of the room with the figure's back to them. The figure picked up a long, stick-like object and placed it on the strings of the violin she carried.

After a few seconds of waiting, the violin begun to emit music.

The song was energetc- like a battle cry. It made you want to dance all night and all day long. The tune was speedy, and the Hosts who watched were baffled that any kind of music like this could exist. It was so inspiring. They watched the figure sway with the beat as she played.

As the song slowed, then came to a complete halt, laughter filled the room from the girl who played the song. "That was awesome!" She got up and danced around, a grin fixed on her face. Her smokey grey eyes saw the twins, Mori, and Hunny and she shrieked, falling back. "Holy crap! When'd you get there!?"

"When you started singing." Hikaru and Kaoru replied simultaniously.

"Well, okay then..." Mallory Jackson stood, still looking a little startled, and she smiled at the four in the doorway. "What can I do for you guys?"

They blinked and Hunny hopped down from Mori's shoulders, skipping over to the girl. "Hi! I'm Hunny!"

The girl gaped. "Is 'Hunny' your real name...?"

Hunny paused confusedly, but shook his head. "No. It's Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Whoa... you Japanese people have the most tricked out names..." Mallory laughed quietly, running a hand through her outragously wavy hair. "So do you guys need anything?"

"We'd like you to come to Music Room #3." Hikaru said boredly, but inside he was marvling at the girl. She was beautiful, talented, and not affected by their looks. Not even _Hunny's! _

Mallory frowned. "Why?"

"We want you to come to our club, Mally-chan!" Hunny tweeted, and Mallory smiled down at him.

"That's what my dad used to call me. Minus the 'chan'." She giggled, ruffling Hunny's hair. "Okay, squirt, I'll come."

Hunny didn't know wether to be offended by the nickname "squirt" or wether to be happy she was cooperating. He chose the latter.

"Yay!" He danced over to Mori. "Did you hear that, Takashi?"

"So wait," Mallory pointed to Hunny. "Mitsukuni- or, I guess you prefer Hunny." She pointed to Mori. "Takashi?"

His lips parted, "Mori."

"Oh... Okay then. Mori," She pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru and Kaoru?"

They grinned, not being able to stop themselves. "Hey- Mallory... do you want to play a game?"

Mallory's eyes lit up. "Sure! What kind of game?"

"Which one is Hikaru game!" The twins pulled out matching hats to cover their parts and switched around.

Mallory put a hand to her chin, studying the two Hitachiins. She suddenly grinned, pointing to Kaoru, "Kaoru," she pointed to Hikaru, "and Hikaru!"

The twins stood with their mouths agape. Mallory threw a fist into the air.

"Yeah! I never lose games like that!"

"How'd you know, Mally-chan?" Hunny asked with wide, curious eyes.

Mallery winked at Hunny with a twinkle in her eyes. "It wasn't that hard." She turned to the twins. "I've observed something, too. Hikaru and Kaoru- you two act like eachother to confuse your identities. But guess what? You'll need to drop the blocks sometime and face who you really are." Mallery winked at them again and followed Mori and Hunny out, the twins following behind a few feet.

"How did she...?" Kaoru whispered to his brother, who just shrugged, looking dazed.

"I'm not sure, but..."

The twins exchanged devious smirks. "I think we've found our new toy."

* * *

**With Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya**

Tamaki crept silently around the gardens by the northwest side of the building. Kyouya and Haruhi followed uninterestedly. Tamaki spotted a girl with long, waist length burgandy hair with her back to him. She was drawing on a sketch pad, and Tamaki heard her humming faintly.

_"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster."_

She continued humming blissfully, unaware of the three Hosts listening attentively. They watched the pencil in her hand flit across the page naturally, becoming the mirror image of the rose her eyes repeatedly flickered to.

"If you must watch me do my drawing, then at least make your prescence known." She didn't turn, but Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya knew she was talking to them.

_How did she...? _Haruhi thought curiously, slightly startled.

The girl finally turned, her grey eyes soft yet peircing.

"Hello there," She smiled slightly, closing her sketch pad.

_She's completely different from the classroom. _Haruhi noted.

"Do you need something?" Vallery asked politely.

"Hello, princess," Tamaki jumped at the change, pouncing on the moment. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, winking at Vallery. "You look ravishing. My name is Suoh Tamaki."

Vallery blinked, and then giggled. "Hello, Tamaki. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I would like to invite you to my club. Would you come, princess?"

"Tamaki let me assure you, I am far from a princess." Vallery smiled. "But I will attend your club. What is it?"

"A Host Club." Tamaki announced proudly. Vallery contemplated, and then smiled up at Tamaki.

"Lead the way, Tamaki."

He smiled and began to walk back to the Club room, Vallery on his heels. Kyouya and Haruhi walked a few paces behind them, feeling completely lost.

"Did she fall for his charm?" Haruhi wondered aloud. "I couldn't actually tell..."

"It seems Vallery did not fall for his charm- she is just a very polite, well-mannered young lady. I wonder- is her sister the same way?"

_Far from it. _Haruhi thought, trying not to imagine the outcome of the sisters realizing they'd been played.

At the Club Room

"You were really good at the violin, Mally-chan!" Hunny complimented as they entered the club room. Mallery grinned.

"I've been practicing for all my life. My dad and I are musicians at heart! I play guitar and violin, and he plays guitar and base. We used to play in Jazz clubs, but then dad decided it was time for me to 'spread my wings', as he likes to call it."

"That's sweet," Hunny commented, a grin on his face. He and Mori escaped to their table, where Hunny blissfully ate his cake. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Mallery pulled out her violin from the case and started to run her hand across the surface of the wood.

The door to the room burst open and Tamaki, Haruhi, Vallery, and Kyouya strolled in.

"You...!!" The twin girls glared venomously at eachother. Vallery turned to Tamaki and Mallery turned to the twins.

"How dare you!" Vallery gasped, glaring at Tamaki, who looked utterly frightened.

"If I'd known I'd have to see that _clone_ I wouldn't have come!" Mallery screeched at the twins, who looked stricken.

"'Clone'? You think I'm the clone? Ha!" Vallery turned to Mallery, who did the same.

"Yeah! You're the clone, because I know my dad and he would tell me if I had a twin. You are not a twin. You are a _clone_."

"Oh yeah, Yankee? What if you're the clone? My mother is high in the fashon buisness and would never keep a secret from her beloved daughter."

"Whatever, _clone_." Mallery sneered. "You avoid me and I'll avoid you. Deal?"

"Agreed," Vallery spat. "Oh, and one more thing- you should really think about changing so people here don't think you're one hundred percent barbarian." Vallery shot a glare at Mallery before turning out of the room. The Hosts were watching in awe.

"Shut up, primodanna!" Mallery yelled right as Vallery left the room. Mallery looked down at her clothes. Jeans, a T-shirt with "Chat Noir" on it, and converse. What was so bad about that? At least she wasn't like Vallery- wearing that awful banana colored dress.

"Little british devil...!" Mallery growled. She set her violin into the case, slammed it closed, and stormed out of the room, mumbling to herself angrily.

"Well..." Kyouya smirked. "That was a fail."


	2. You're paying

**Mallery Point of View **

Mallery stared blankly at a photograph of her and her father at the amusement park. He was grinning crookedly while a five year old Mallery was perched on his shoulders. He had his hands clamped down on her tanned thighs to prevent her from falling, which was highly likely, considering how she was stretching her back flexibly trying to see everything. Mallery flipped the page of the album, and laughed quietly. It was a photo of her fifth birthday, which she had happily spent in China Town Los Angeles, California. Her cheeks were puffed out as she blew out the firecracker candles that were squished into a small cake, which said in swirly letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAL!" Mallery grinned, remembering her father calling her pal or Mally.

"You wouldn't have kept something like a twin from me..." Mallery whispered. "I know you." _Do I? She looks a whole lot- no, she looks EXACTLY like me. How can I think that's coincidence? _

"There is never coincidence- only probability." Mallery sighed, knowing Vallery _was _in fact, her twin. Would she admit to being that little, British, freak's sister? No way. Not until pigs fly shooting flame-lit arrows out of their butts. If that happened, Mallery decided she would heartily admit she was Vallery's twin.

But how could a stuck up, primodanna like her be a twin to Mallery, who was a fun, active teen?

But then again, twins are never the same.

**

* * *

**

Vallery Point of View

Vallery tapped her pencil against her chin, and tapped her fingers against her sketch board. She wanted to draw, she really did. But she couldn't with all of the thoughts blocking her creative mind.

Mallery Jackson. She looked exactly like her. Who did she think she was, just entering her life like it didn't matter? It was impossible. _Mallery_ was impossible. It wasn't fair!

All her life, Vallery had been the sweet, lovable little girl who did not disobey or cause any trouble. She knew how hard it was managing a buisness. Okay, maybe she _didn't_ actually know. But she saw in her mother's eyes how tiring it was. Vallery tried her best to _be _the best. Anything her mother asked of her, Vallery would do without complaint. But then, just when Vallery thinks it will be perfect at Ouran, a girl who is the mirror image of her just has to appear! Vallery had nothing wrong, so why did this girl –this completely opposite girl- have to step into Vallery's life? It wasn't fair! What would change, now that Vallery had a twin? She didn't change at all. Vallery liked everything the way it was, so why change? Why make it so much harder?

Vallery, with a heavily tinted sigh, thrust her sketch pad and pencil across her bedroom, glaring at the ceiling.

_Change. _

The only thing Vallery wished to change was the way her grandparents saw her. That was it. They knew Vallery tried as hard as possible to be the ultamate, but did not spare her a second glance. If they did, however, it was a glance full of loathing. Nothing neither kind nor respecting. Vallery didn't know what else to do! What _could _she do? She would try harder.

_I bet Mallery has an easy life. _Vallery thought bitterly. _That's probably why she's so utterly, disgustingly carefree. _

* * *

The next day at Ouran Third Point of View

Fate was a tricky one. Fate had brought them togethor, and seemed reluctant to let them fade apart. Both twins had decided they would arrive early, to make up for yesterday. But they arrived at the same time. They faced each other outside 1-A. Without showing expression, Mallery raised her head high.

"Vallery," She gave a curt nod. Vallery responded with the same actions.

"Mallery."

Mallery allowed Vallery to go in the classroom before her, but the tight tension never faded. They went through the classes without sparing eachother one single look. The greeting they had emitted that morning was the only thing they said to eachother for the rest of school. But, coincidentially, they had both been dragged to the Host Club afterschool by a pair of mischevious twins.

"What's this about?" Mallery asked curtly. She _really _didn't want to be there. "I'm not staying if there isn't a good point."

"Yes," Vallery nodded, feeling disgusted at herself for agreeing with Mallery. "I do believe there isn't a reason to stay if there isn't a good one."

As girls flocked in, Vallery and Mallery both wished they could be home. Not in their mansions in Japan; _home_.

_Dad'll make me a gigantic steak! _Mallery thought eagerly, and then she mentally smacked herself, _Mallery Brooke Jackson! How dare you think that way? You can't achieve if you aren't up to the task. _

_Mother would take me shoping and we would go to a fantastic resteraunt! _Vallery thought greedily. Unlike Mallery, she didn't take mind to the fact she was technically giving up.

Vallery whiped out her cellphone and begun sifting through her contacts for her chauffeur.

"What- you going to chicken out?" Mallery eyed Vallery disgustedly. Vallery frowned, pausing her search and looking up at Mallery.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet you're calling one of your rich limo drivers to come get you, right? You want to go home. I mean _home _home. Right?"

Vallery shrugged. "Who knows? I don't seem to be finding anything good at this school."

"You've been here for two days," Mallery sighed, leaning back on the sofa she sat on and glaring at the ceiling. "... can't believe I even _look _like someone like you...."

"What did you say?" Vallery asked with a dangerous tinge in her voice.

"Oh, you want me to repeat it for you?" Mallery said snarkily. "You can't just decide you're done with this place. You haven't been here long enough. You've got to work for the happiness you'll find here."

"What do you know about work?" Vallery sneered. "You're so uncaring and uninterested in everything, how can you say you know what it is to work hard?"

"'Cause I _do _work hard."

"I doubt that," Vallery cackled, "do you even help your family in any way? I know they love you, so don't twist my words. I'm simply asking what you do for others, because it doesn't seem like you even try for their sake."

Mallery stood so abruptly Vallery jumped. Mallery glared down at Vallery with such intense loathing, Vallery flinched. How dare she say those things? _Vallery doesn't know me! _"Don't you say I don't know what it is to work. Don't you dare say that."

Mallery spun on her heel and raced out of the club. Vallery watched her go in surprise.

"What did I say....?" Vallery wondered aloud.

**

* * *

**

Mallery Point of View

"'I'm simply asking what you do for others, because it doesn't seem like you even try for their sake.'" Mallery quoted Vallery snarkily. She had tears streaming down her face, and was pacing the rooftops of Ouran. How she got up there, she couldn't remember. She'd been so blinded by her anger at that vile girl that she'd just went any which way. "I try. I do. I've worked harder than anyone to keep my father happy and my friends pleased! They don't even know me! I'm behind a freaking mask most of the freaking time! How can someone say I don't work? It's evil! She's evil!" Mallery broke down, kneeling on the roof and clutching her chest. "Why,,,? Why does it hurt so much...?" She squeezed her hand into a fist, crying harder. "It shouldn't be me who has to experience this...."

Mallery had always been what people wanted. Yes, she was imperfect, but she always pleased people. They were drawn to her attitude. But that wasn't her. She never stepped out from behind her mask. The mask made of full happiness, peacefulness, and calmness. She never showed how it hurt. Both of her grandparents died of cancer, and her father, too, was sick.

He was dying.

A sickness inside him had arisen, eating at him from the inside. He hid the pain and the sickness for two months before Mallery found out. He was dying, for God's sake! She didn't want him to go through it on his own, so Mallery had made him quit his job as a gym teacher at a local elementary school, and she took up multi jobs. She worked at McDonalds, Day Care, she babysat, worked at a roller skating rink, and all for her father. But he wasn't getting better. He never would. She knew that- and also knew what she was already doing wasn't enough. But what was she to do with school, deciding her career, and keeping him in the best hospitals and rooms she could muster? She couldn't any better. But she tried. Either way, she tried to be better.

So how dare that british bitch come and tell her she wasn't working!? Mallery was working herself silly, and yet it still seemed to come back and slap her in the face. Mallery curled up in a ball and sobbed.

She sobbed for the first time in five years.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Club room

"You just let her go?" Tamaki stared at Vallery, feeling slight shock. "But... she must have been extremely upset."

Vallery looked as if she were guilty for a milisecond, but shrugged. "I must be going. I hope you succeed in finding her- I don't know why you'd waste your time... But good luck" Vallery strode away with edge to her step, disappearing from sight.

The Host Club watched the spot she'd disappeared in shock. They really hated eachother.

"Where should we look first, then?" The Hitachiin twins asked, their basic appearances bored while their eyes held worry.

"If you were an upset twin, where would you be hiding?" Tamaki turned to the twins.

The twins exchanged a contemplative look before turning back to Tamaki. "Outside."

"Outside it is, then!" Tamaki led the trek outside.

They wandered outside for about thirty minutes before Hunny called out, "Hey, look! Mally-chan is on the roof!" That was the very last thing anyone expected.

"Huh!?" Their eyes pivoted to the speck on the roof Hunny was pointing at. Tamaki squinted into the sun.

"Oh yeah... That is her!" Tamaki looked utterly horrified. "She could fall!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Tamaki-Senpai," Haruhi said uncertainly, watching as Mallery stood from where she had been curled up in a ball.

"MALLERY!" The twins called, and Mallery was so startled she nearly lost her balance.

"Whoa!" She gasped, stumbling. She looked down and smiled. "Uh, hey guys! Wassap...?"

"What are you _doing _up there?" Hikaru yelled.

"You could get hurt!" Kaoru shouted.

"No, I won't." Mallery laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You could slip-" Hikaru began.

"-And fall and-" Kaoru continued.

"-Die!" The twins looked utterly horrified.

Mallery blinked, and then giggled. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

The twins didn't respond, looking slightly upset and definitely frightened for Mallery.

"Okay, okay," Mallery huffed. "I'll come down. But you guys shouldn't be so uptight. If you'd just come up here... it's beautiful." Mallery looked out at the landscape once more before turning and heading down the way she'd come. Once Mallery walked out the front doors, she saw the Host Club waiting impatiently. "You people need to relax."

"How can we relax when you're up on the roof? Hikaru and Kaoru are right- you could've gottten extremely hurt." Haruhi asked, half genuinely curious, half upset at Mallery.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Mallery shrugged. "It really wasn't a big deal. You just made it one." Mallery turned and stalked past them, walking around the corner and out of sight.

"How can she just brush off our worry!?" Hikaru looked furious.

Kaoru, surprisingly, looked just as angry. "She's being reckless! Does she go up on rooftops just for the fun of it? Is she insane?"

Haruhi grimaced, thinking Kaoru might be right. She actually went up on the roof of that gigantic school! Doesn't she know that's dangerous?

"Whatever, guys," Haruhi tried to get them to calm down, "let's just go back to the Music Room." She turned to Tamaki. "You were talking about getting a new list of pastries for the French theme, right Tamaki-Senpai?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he turned to Kyouya. "We need a new chef, too!"

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki, eyes glinting slightly in irritation. "What's wrong with our current chef?"

As Tamaki burst into an extended explanation of their chef's quirks, the Host Club made their way back to the Music Room to clean up, but a certain pair of redheaded twins was inwardly scowling. They hadn't forgiven Mallery. Why were they mad, anyway? She turned out okay, so why had they felt like running to Mallery as she stood on the roof and screaming at her. They'd only contained themselves slightly.

_Why is she so different? _

The thought was unconsciously simultanious.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

"You two aren't still angry about that, are you?" Mallery sighed as she sat down at her desk, glancing back at the Hitachiin twins.

"Yes, we are," they said in unision.

Vallery walked into the classroom, head held tall. She stopped by Mallery and looked down at her honestly. Mallery arched an eyebrow.

"What, Chenneour?"

Vallery ignored her comment and said in a firm, buisness-like tone. "We've been creating a scene at Ouran. I prepose a truce."

"A truce?" Mallery's already raised eyebrow rose higher. "What, bury the hatchet?"

"What hatchet?" Vallery look dumbstruck.

"An expression..." Mallery rolled her eyes. "Fine. A truce. But we still avoid eachother, right?"

"I was actuall thinking more of getting to know eachother. I have given in to the fact there _may _be a few things mother didn't tell me. Same with your father."

"My dad isn't like that." Mallery said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Vallery held up her hands. "I just think it would be smart to get to know eachother before making assumptions. Maybe over lunch or dinner?"

Mallery paused, considering. The twins and Haruhi silently pleaded she would say yes.

"... Fine." Mallery sighed, and when the cheering from the twins subsided, she glared at Vallery. "But you're paying."


	3. Shattering

"So, Mallory, tell me about yourself." Vallory smiled politely, a bit forced.

_What are you, a therapist? _Mallory thought snarkily, but answered blandly. "What do you want to know?"

Vallory hesitated. "What's dad like?" She asked quietly, making Mallory look up from her coffee. The two girls had decided to go to a small bookstore, knowing there was a café in the back.

Mallory stared at her consideringly before looking away. "He's your average joe."

"His name is Joe?"

Mallory surpressed a fit of laughter. "No- his name is Keith. 'Average Joe' was just an expression." Mallory made a face. "Uh, well, he's nice. Really nice, actually. He and I used to play in Jazz clubs for fun when I was a few years younger. He doesn't have a job because-" Mallory stopped, her heart going cold. Could Mallory really tell Vallory about her father? That he was dieing? Mallory didn't have the soul to do that. She couldn't tell Vallory that she might never meet her father. It was terrible. Mallory sighed sadly. "He doesn't have a job because he's retired. A healthy heart-" Mallory surpressed a grimace. "-and a bright soul is what he has." Mallory cleared her throat, which had suddenly closed up. "What about mom?"

"Oh, mum is," Vallory giggled, "'your average joe'. But she is head of a fashon line. She only does weddings, though. She likes dresses a lot. Mum and I used to go to the photo shoots, and I'd always be in the photos. They were only displayed in London, though, so I'm not surprised you haven't seen me before." Vallory sighed. "My grandparents live not far from my house, and we visit occasionally."

"Occasionally? Why occasionally?"

"Um, grandmother doesn't like me very much." Vallory smiled sadly into her tea. "I suppose you could even say she doesn't fancy me at all."

"That sucks." Mallory said bluntly, making Vallory look up in surprise.

"'That sucks'? That's all you have to say? If my grandmother doesn't like me, then she won't like you." Vallory's blood boiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Mallory smirked. "I'm not like you, princess. I know what it's like to work. I know hate- you might work, but you don't know what comes with true work. Not just work for others, but when you forget to work for yourself. It sucks, girlie, it sure does."

Vallory was silent for a few minutes, but then she murmured "How can you act like this?"

"Hm?" Mallory took a bored sip of her coffee.

"How can you be like this!?" Vallory stood abruptly. Every single person in the coffee shop turned to look in surprise. "It's almost like you don't even care what you're doing to people! Work? I know of that! You can't just go around blaming others because of your feelings towards something!"

Mallory looked up at Vallory calmly. "Can't I?"

"You've got to stop thinking about yourself! You're so... so _selfish_! Ever since I first met you, all you've done is complain! You've got to grow up sometime, Mallory!"

Mallory chuckled bitterly, looking sideways out the window. She didn't mind that everyone was staring. "I don't want to grow up. I want to be an angsty, angry teenager taking my emotions out on everyone else."

"Well you're doing a damn good job." With that, Vallory stormed out of the café. Mallory watched boredly, taking yet another sip of her coffee. It'd turned cold.

"Well," Mallory sighed, looking down at her unheated coffee. "That's no good." She turned to a random waiter, who had been staring as well. "Can I get the bill over here, please?"

_*_

"Stupid yankee!" Vallory grumbled as she stormed down the streets. She'd tried to be nice, to have a simple chat, and what had that stupid New Yorker done? She'd ruined it!

Vallory stopped by a commoner grocery store, and saw a familiar face.

"H-Haruhi!?"

Said person spun in surprise, flushing visibly. "Uh-oh..."

Haruhi's reaction was due to the fact she was wearing a simple pullover, light blue dress. This would be hard to explain to Vallory. Her father had insisted for her to wear the dress.

"There's a rational explanation, Vallory," Haruhi pleaded Vallory to listen.

"I knew it!" Vallory smacked her right palm with her left fist. "You _are _a girl. I just knew it."

"You already knew?" Haruhi blinked.

"I had an inkling." Vallory shrugged, smiling distantly.

"Oh," Haruhi looked around akwardly, and then remembered something. "Today was the day you and Mallory were supposed to get togethor, right? How did that go?"

"Ugh," Vallory looked away angrily. "She messed it all up. She's so infuriating! For example, you're a lovely girl with a fantasticly polite personality, Haruhi. Mallory is a rude, scruffy, horrid girl! I don't understand how someone who looks so much like a classy, well-mannered girl like me can be so... so utterly _barberic!_"

_Apparently it went worse than I thought it would... _Haruhi thought with a grimace. "What did she do?"

"She told me my grandparents would like her, but since they don't like me, then that's impossible!" Vallory paused, biting her lip. "R-right? I wasn't too... I think I overreacted a bit, but... but she made it so hard _not _to get angry!"

"I get it," Haruhi nodded, smiling slightly. "Uh, I've got to go. My dad is going to get worried if I don't go soon."

"Oh, right!" Vallory nodded quickly. "I don't want to keep you from your dinner. It was good seeing you, Haruhi. See you at school on Monday, alright?"

"Sure," Haruhi smiled and turned to leave. She disappeared from sight, and Vallory let out a breath.

"I suppose I should go, too..." Vallory nodded to herself, walking down the street toward the apartment she'd bought. She fit the key into the lock and pushed the door open; closing it softly once she got in. She looked around for a minute before flickering on the lights. It was a small apartment, indeed. With Reed Ceiling boards in a neat array on the ceiling, a nice, tan rug sitting beneath her feet, and walls splashed with white paint it was what some would call a dull yet homey apartment. There was one window which overlooked the horizon as the sun setted. Her bedroom was right next to the main room, and that room had much more life in it. The walls were a wonderful lilac while a nice, black rug fit onto the floorspace. Her room consisted of a blood red bed, an autmn oak wood desk, and a large steel bookcase.

She went over and lay on her bed, staring –glaring- at the ceiling. That girl- that stupid Yankee- was so infuriating. What right did she have to go making assumptions? _If, _Vallory thought snidely, _Grandmother and Grandfather met Mallory, I bet they'd hate her, too. I mean, we look alike; we sound alike, what else could that want? If it's someone like me, then they're bound to hate her._

Suddenly, Vallory remembered something crucial and important.

_My Grandparents are coming tomorrow!_

Vallory panicked. Was she ready? Was her home presentable? Was _she_ presentable? Vallory shrugged, trying to calm herself. Her grandparents would most likely stay at a different mannor- they wouldn't be caught dead at Vallory's home. She recalled they'd told her they'd pick her up from school, and she'd been ecstatic. She couldn't wait. With Mallory being her usual unclassy, unmannered, Yankee self Vallory's grandparents were bount to approve of her.

They just had to.

*

"Where are they...?" Vallory murmured, staring out the window of the Host Club, which was currently in action. Looking around, Vallory saw the Hitachiin twins doing a strange brotherly love act (which, mind you, had disgusted Vallory to no end). Hikaru held Kaoru's hands while Kaoru's face was turned away, a fake blush swimming on his pale cheeks. Looking over at Tamaki, she saw him leaning forward, looking into a single girl's eyes. His lips were moving softly, and Vallory assumed he was crooning her. Kyouya was observing the Hosts, like Vallory, and caught her eye. He smirked knowingly, turning to his computor with a chuckle. Vallory frowned but moved on to Hunny and Mori. Hunny was stuffing a bright pink cake into his mouth, getting frosting all over his face. Mori moved forword and grabbed a napkin, handing it to Hunny, who thanked him chirpily. The girls couldn't (wouldn't) stop squealing in joy. Haruhi was striking up casual conversation with a few girls, who were listening anxiously.

Then her eyes rested on Mallory.

Mallory was lazily lounging on a couch in the far opposite corner of the room. Her iPod was in her ears, her eyes were closed blithely, and her head bobbed to the beat slightly. Even Vallory had to admit, Mallory _was _the exact copy of Vallory.

Movement outside caught Vallory's attention after the Host Club had ended. It was a large, sleek limo. Parking in front of Ouran, it halted smoothly. A door opened and out stepped two very familiar faces. Vallory's excitement reached a high. She'd cleaned herself up extremely nicely, if she did say so herself. She raced to the door and burst out, running down the halls of Ouran in a despreat hurry to get to her Grandparents. The hosts and Mallory stared after her in confusion.

Vallory screeched to a halt before opening the main doors to Ouran, where her Grandparents were currently approaching.

"Grandmother, Grandfather," Vallory bowed her head respectively. Her Grandfather smiled slightly, nodding once.

"Hello, Vallory," He greeted. Vallory smiled at him and turned to her grandmother hopefully.

"Where's this club you told us about over the phone?" her Grandmother asked bluntly, staring straight ahead at the school and refusing to look at Vallory.

Vallory was unfazed. It was perfect- she'd meet Mallory and instantly hate her more than she hated Vallory. "I'll take you to it." Vallory turned and had to refrain from leaping down the halls and up the stairs to get to the Host Club. Vallory threw open the doors to the Host Club and was pleased to find the utterly rediculous scene of Mallory and the twins balancing pencils on their noses. The pencils on the twins' noses fell and Mallory shrieked happily.

"Ha! I told you I could balance it better."

"That was luck!" The twins chorused stubbornly. Mallory shook her head grinning, and caught sight of Vallory and her Grandparents.

Vallory smirkd, walking calmly toward Mallory. "Mallory, meet my Grandmother and Grandfather."

"Oh, hello. I, uh, didn't know you were coming... But hi, anyway." Mallory shifted her gaze to the two dazed elders at the door. Suddenly, someone shoved Vallory to the side, and something that Vallory didn't predict happened.

Her Grandmother wrapped her arms around Mallory. "Oh, Mallory! It's been so very long!"

"Uh... yeah..." Mallory looked confused. Grandmother pulled back.

"You must be confused," Grandmother smiled, looking purely ecstatic. "You've grown so tall!" She put a hand on Mallory's head, which was taller than Grandmother herself.

Forgetting her momentary confusion, Mallory grinned proudly. "Standing at a tall 6'1, I am!"

"W-we're the same size!" Vallory breathed, staring in shock. She didn't bother to get up off the floor. She watched her Grandmother croon over the one person Vallory was sure she'd hate.

"Oh, how wonderful. We've got to catch up, dear. How have you been? You probably don't remember me, considering I've only seen you once- when you were born."

"Oh," Mallory nodded once. "That explains that."

"What's been happening with you for all these years?"

"Um... I've learned how to play viola. A bigger version of Violin. Better for harmony. I can also play the paino. I like the Viola better, though."

"_Oh_, _I'm so proud of you_!"

And that was when Vallory's heart shattered.


	4. Haven't you ever read Naruto?

Vallory threw herself off the ground with a despreat, angry expression. "What?!"

"Vallory...?" Mallory looked toward her twin curiously. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Instead of answering her question, Vallory glared toward her grandmother. "How could you say that?"

With a sour frown, her grandmother sighed. "Calm yourself, Vallory; you're making a fool of yourself."

"I don't care!" Vallory cried, throwing her hands up. "I only want to know why you said that!"

"Said _what_, Vallory?"

"'Oh, I'm so proud of you!'" Vallory mimiked angrily. "How could you say that? I've been doing things better than learning viola! I've gotten accepted to multiple colleges for artists! My drawings are always getting complimented, my singing always gets great comments, and I've been acting like the most polite girl in London! Why, when you meet _her,_ do you have to immediately act like she's so much better? She's a _Yankee!_"

"And damn proud of it..." Mallory snickered. But the look in her twin's eyes was enough to silence her, even for a moment. It was pure hate, something no one had ever looked at Mallory with. It was _loathing. _

"_Vallory_," Her grandmother ground out, looking furious. "Apologize to Mallory _right this instant._"

"No!"

"You are being childish- you don't deserve the company! It's beyond me why Olivia is even giving it to you, you irrisponsible little girl."

Vallory's vision was blurred as her grandmother spoke. She knew she was crying. She knew she was being told she wasn't good enough –_again_- by her own grandmother. She knew the Host Club was staring in shock. She knew Mallory was keeping her cool but on the inside was incredolous.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this," Vallory's grandmother said solemnly, turning to the Host Club. "My husband and I will be on our way." Shooting a disapproving glance at Vallory, she shook her head. "Obviously, this visit was not worth it. Other than seeing my granddaughter, it was a complete waste of time." Vallory knew instantly when she said 'granddaughter', she wasn't talking about her. She was talking about Mallory. Vallory didn't trust herself to be able to speak, for she might make herself look even more pathetic.

"Hey..." Suddenly, Mallory spoke up. "Uh, gran... before you go..."

Grandmother looked at Mallory and smiled softly. "Hm?"

"I don't know much about being all prim and proper, but..." She looked at her grandmother then, and no one saw the look coming. It was not happy, it was not warm. It was not sad, it was not cold. It was the look someone who looked down upon you would cast whenever you walked into the room. It was a look higher athority wore. "But wasn't that pretty disrespectful?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't she trying her hardest? She looks pretty broken up about what you said. Won't you apologize? Not even you, who appears to be a very rude, selfish person could deny Vallory is working hard to get your attention."

"Well, she isn't working hard enough, dear," Grandmother murmured, touching Mallory's arm. Mallory pulled away angrily.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled. The Host club and Vallory were shocked- Mallory had lost her cool! "You might not see it, but everyone else does. She works harder than anyone! Anyone I've ever met, anyway. How could you even _think _that Vallory isn't a hard worker. Isn't that practically saying she isn't worthy of your attention?"

"Well... yes. I suppose you could think of it that way."

That only angered Mallory more. "You selfish little..." She muttered before raising her voice again. "You know, they say the abused were once abused. Did you have to prove yourself to anyone when you were little?"

"Of course not," Grandmother replied proudly. "I was a perfect child. No one had ever gotten any less than the expectations given to me."

After a pause, Mallory rubbed a hand over her face. "Ah, geeze..." She sighed. "So you seriously have no idea what you're doing to Vallory's pride." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe a cold, heartless person like you _can _overlook how sincerely brutal it is to crush a teenage girl's dream. Oh, and by the way, I hate being wrong. But this appears to be one of the very rare moments I am." Looking straight into her grandmother's eyes, she frowned, turning to Vallory, who was staring at Mallory in awe and shock. Mallory jabbed a finger at her grandmother. "And you _look up _to this person?"

Vallory couldn't respond.

"Gran," Mallory turned back to her grandmother, who had gone chalk white by then. "I think you should go."

"... It was nice meeting you again, Mallory," Grandmother said, and without a second word strolled to the door. She disappeared and the room was silent. Grandfather didn't waste time and followed quickly, smiling apologetically at the two girls.

"Mallory..." Vallory began, but was cut off by a loud, calm laugh.

"Does our grandma always have a pole stuck up her ass?" Mallory giggled. Once she saw everyone staring at her in confusion, she shrugged. "What?"

"You... why'd you help me?"

"Oh," Mallory shrugged nonchalantly, "'cause it was getting annoying, grandma's rambling. Seriously. I don't like it when people hurt my friends."

"I'm a friend?"

"Not all friends have to like eachother to be friends," Mallory winked jokingly and laughed. "Haven't you ever read Naruto?"

* * *

**This was basically just a Part #2 for last chapter. I know it was short, but the next chapter will be really long (Or I'll try to make it long...) SO BE PREPARED! **


	5. The Last Thing He Ever Heard

It had been a month since the incident with the twins' grandparents. While it wasn't spoken, the two girls had come to a silent truce. The daily glares they sent eachother each morning were replaced by nice, polite greetings. It was rare for them to converse any further than that, however. The whole entire Host Club was greatly surprised by this. Mallory and Vallory even worked together for a science project without a single complaint. Frankly, it was actually quite befuddling. What had caused the sudden cooperation and friendliness was a mystery to the Host Club. But, surprisingly, they didn't care _what _had caused it. The only thing that mattered was that it was done.

There was one thing the Hosts and Vallory noticed- Mallory's change in behavior. At first, it was only something as simple as loosing concentration or dozing off in class. Then it was forgetting homework and skipping out on the Host Club. Finally, what really ticked the Host Club's suspicions off was when she was asked to stay afterclass -and even afterschool- on some days to discuss something ("If you wouldn't mind, Mallory, I'd like to talk to you about... your _situation_."). But in the current situation, Mallory was getting called out of class. She was called over to the door where a teacher was waiting impatiently, and he whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she gasped a strangled "No!" before running swiftly out the door, looking panicked and chalk-white.

She was absent for a week straight after that. When she finally came back to school, it was afterwords in the Host Club when her twin confronted her.

"What's been going on lately, Mallory?" Vallory demanded of her twin. "You've been missing classes, turning homework in late, sleeping _during _class, and even getting pulled out of class! What happened?"

"It's nothing!" Mallory insisted, smiling nonchalantly. "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it." She leaned back in her chair, ignoring the teacher, per usual. She was holding back a grimace. So they noticed her strange behavior? _I guess, _she thought exasperatedly, _it serves me right for not hiding it good enough. _But who could blame her?

Her dad was going to die in a week. It was only fair for her to zone in and out of reality.

*

"Mallory!" Vallory shook her twin's shouler as her eyelids slipped shut. She'd been at the hospital in New York a week ago and was still getting used to the timechange back. Of course, she hadn't told them that.

"Huh? Wha-?" She jerked upright in her seat, looking around, blinking.

"Lunch," Vallory replied softly, frowning. "You need to tell me what's bothering you, Mallory."

"Yeah! We've all been worrying." Two voices chimed in. The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi stood beside Vallory, nodding.

"Guys, I'm fine," Mallory put her hands up, smiling. "Seriously. Just a bit tired. Nothing's wrong."

They watched her leave with a quick "Ah, geez! I'm hungry!" and shook their heads. They needed to find out what it was that was bothering her.

Afterschool, the twins heard a _very _interesting conversation by the main office. They'd gone to pick up a package Kyouya had ordered ("Pick it up for me." "Why us!?" "You don't want these embarressing pictures getting out, now, would you?" "DAMN!") and begun to eavesdrop when they realized it was Mallory and the principal talking.

"I'd like to request something, sir, if you don't mind," She said politely.

"What is it?"

"I need a week off. Dad's getting worse and I only want to be with him before it happens. He needs me there."

"A week? You've already been lacking in your studies... I'm not sure, Miss Jackson, I don't think it would be smart. You need to retake five tests, you have ten detentions, and you've been pulled out of eight classes already just to talk to your father over the phone."

"I don't care," came Mallory's firm reply. "I don't care about school, or tests, or detentions. My dad isn't going to get better, sir! He needs me there! I can't help him if I'm not there! Please, sir, just one more week. I'm _not _going to beg, but I will walk out of here and take the week off without your permission if I have to."

"That's reckless!"

"So what? My dad... he's all I have. Please, sir, try to understand."

"... Alright," the principal replied gruffly after a long pause. "I understand. You can take this week off."

"Yeah!"

"But!" The principal said loudly, interrupting Mallory's cheering. "You must retake each test, do every detention, and turn in all homework you've failed to turn in right after you get back."

"Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, sir!" Mallory thanked him. The twins heard quick footsteps and jumped back, hiding in a –conviently placed- closet nearby. They heard the footsteps come closer than fade out and decided it was safe to go back to the club room.

Once they got back, they noticed Mallory smiling and laughing with Vallory, a very confusing thing. Sure, the girls had come to a peace treaty, but laughing and chatting eachother up like old friends or –ironically- loving siblings was just odd. Something about the situation was off. As the twins looked around, they noticed the whole Host Club had realized this, as well. They were all exchanging curious, watchful glances. The Host Club ended a bit early that day, and even though no one in the club thought the girls would notice, they noticed right when the words "The club will now be-" came out of Kyouya's mouth. He didn't even have time to finish his sentence due to the fact a horde of females had jumped up in surprise and started questioning him ("But we still have ten minutes, don't we?" "Is everything okay? Why are we leaving early, then?" "B-but we still have a bit of time, Kyouya-senpai!"). It wasn't very pleasant.

"Alright, Mallory," The Host Club, and even Vallory, had pounced on the chance to get her secret out of her, even though she was a tough nutt to crack. "What is going on? We're going to stay here until you tell us."

"Ah, actually, I've gotta go in a few minutes," Mallory looked down at her watch innocently, "or I might miss my flight."

*

The smell of antisceptic, medicine, and the sound of vomiting were noticable to Mallory, even outside the door. She sat on the tiled floor next to hospital room 59, knees brought up to her chest, face burried in them. She didn't want to look up or listen to the sounds behind the door. Her father's worsening condition had increased to a whole new level of life-threatening. The doctors were even predicting his death would come sooner than they thought. It was Mallory's worst nightmare. She winced, squeezing her eyes shut when she heard her father moaning in pain. Sometimes crying out. His condition was like an extreme case of the stomach flu, the doctors had explained to her. It hurts a lot more. In all honesty, Mallory didn't know wether to cry, sulk, be angry at nothing inparticular, or lose all emotion all togethor. It was confusing and irritating and heartbreaking, all at the same time. It hurt more than when she had gotten into a fist fight with a boy at school. She'd come out of it with a black eye while the boy had gotten it much worse, but even then didn't hurt as much as it did that day in the hospital.

Thinking back to all of the crazy, impossible situations, Mallory realized her father had been there for all of them. He'd sung her to sleep. He'd taught her how to ride a bike. He'd been sitting in the first isle with a goofy grin on his face when she got the diploma for passing kindergarden. He was always there. Through thick and thin, he helped her. And here he was, hurting, and Mallory could do nothing about it. Absolutely nothing. The very most she could do was be at his side as much as possible. Her heart ached, moaning in agony. She bit her lip, vowing not to cry. She promised she wouldn't cry until her father was really gone. Not for her. Not for her pride. For her father. She knew, if she were him, she wouldn't want to see her daughter crying before he died. She would want to see her smiling and laughing until the very end. And so, that was what she would do.

She still hadn't told the Host Club about it all. Getting caught up in all of the chaos of buying a ticket and packing a small carry-on and getting to the airport on time was enough for her, thank you very 'd told them she would miss her flight if she didn't leave soon and bolted, not waiting for an answer. She'd hopped into a cab and rode directly to the airport. But that was nearly two days ago. She couldn't afford to think about that now.

The door to the hospital room swung open smoothly and a red-haired woman stepped out, smiling. Behind her, two nurses walked out, shooting sympathetic glances at Mallory. The red-haired woman stared at Mallory. Her head was still on her knees, and she refused to look up. But she still spoke. "Can I go in, now?"

Lips tightening, the doctor sat beside Mallory, staring at the wall opposite to her. "He isn't going to be okay," She began slowly. "You should know that. His immune system is... well, it isn't doing a great job fighting against this illness. It's doing all it can, but that's not enough."

"... Can I go in, now?" Mallory repeated, not caring about the details. All she wished was to see her father.

The doctor sighed, nodding. "Yeah."

Mallory stood immediately, not sparing the doctor a single glance, and threw herself inside the open doorway.

The room wasn't small. It was a good, medium-sized room with pale blue walls and white tiled floors. There were three hospital chairs lined against the wall next to the door. A television was in the top right corner on the wall across from the cot her father was laying on. Next to him was medicle equipment that Mallory gently pushed aside. She grabbed a chair and sat next to her father. He didn't look good. His face was pale and his half-lidded eyes were emptied of any signs of livelyness.

"Dad," Mallory whispered, smiling with effort, "dad, it's me. Mallory. How are you?" What a stupid question.

Her father smiled back at her, using strength. She wanted to tell him to stop, but decided against it. There was no point. He was dying anyway, so she might as well let him be happy as he wanted. He put his palm skyward and Mallory automatically slipped her own hand in his. He sighed, staring up at her with clouded eyes. "I'm holding up. How about you? School? Have you been playing recently?"

"I'm fine. School's going smoothly- I haven't gotten expelled yet, so that's good. I did play recently, actually. It was nice."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you when you're in Japan."

"Don't," Mallory commanded firmly, "apologize for being sick. Please don't."

Staring at her softly, he nodded, speaking gently. "Okay, pal. I won't. So what's for lunch in the cafeteria?"

Giggling, Mallory brought out a small, cylander shaped cup of pudding. It was chocolate and vanilla swirled togethor. She peeled off the top and handed it to him, giving him a white, plastic spoon. Her father grinned weakly. "Ooh, pudding!" He chuckled, taking a large bite.

"Don't push yourself, dad," Mallory smiled, shaking her head. A nurse popped her head through the door, smiling at the pair.

"Excuse me, David?" That was his name, but he preferred Dave. "You have visitors."

"Huh?" Mallory watched as her father nodded, staring curiously at the door like she was. Eight people walked in the room, and Mallory's breath caught. Oh, no. No!

"Vallory..." Mallory breathed, staring at her twin. Vallory was staring at her father with a crushed, broken expression. Her eyes were doors to her heart at that moment, showing her agony and pain. The whole Host Club had come, as well. Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, and even Haruhi had come. They all looked shell-shocked. Mallory averted her gaze, to the tiling. Her eyes traced the lines, and she winced as her sister spoke.

"You... were sick? This whole time...?" Vallory asked, dazed and confused.

Her father spoke, sounding shocked. "Vallory. Oh, my God! You're so big! I haven't seen you in so long." He paused, smiling softly. "Yeah, looks like I'm getting old." He broke into a small fit of coughs at the end which quickly ceased. He was still grinning at Vallory.

Mallory bit her lip, breaking the skin just a bit.

"Father..." Vallory put a hand to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around him. He returned to gesture, and Mallory was forgotten for the moment. The Hosts were forgotten and the nurse standing off in the far side of the room was forgotten. Mallory stood, walking out of the room to give them privacy. The host club and the nurse followed suit. The nurse ventured off the opposite way down the hall as Mallory headed towards the cafeteria. She really wanted some pudding. She sat at a table in the far right corner of the room, not taking her eyes off the pudding cup as the seven boys sat down. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. Her words were raspy and strained. They'd never seen Mallory like this before. "What are you doing here?" It didn't sound like a question, but they knew she was just tired.

The hosts looked back and forth between eachother, not knowing what to say. "Be... because, Mally-chan, you're our friend...!" Hunny tried to say it as cheerfully as possible, but that was proven tough. He couldn't help being sad. Somewhere deep inside him, he thought how nice it would be to have a personality like Tamaki's. Always smiling, helping. He suddenly wished Tamaki would speak up.

And he did. Tamaki stared at Mallory with a pained expression. "Mallory..." He murmured. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Was it really your buisness?" Mallory shot back, a bit angrier this time.

"We're your friends, Mallory," Tamaki said, trying to sound softer, gentler.

"Friends don't have to know everything about eachother. Secrets are acceptable. Every friend I've ever had –and I've had a bunch- have never been like you. No one's ever questioned my authority. I skipped class; they would just sigh and say 'someday, Mallory, someday you're going to get in major trouble'. Nothing more. It was easy that way. They didn't try anything else- they let me be. But you guys are... you're... so _infuriatingly persistant!_ I swear, half of the time I wish I never went to Japan. Do you realize how easy it would've been to just be in Japan without anyone wanting to be real friends? It would have been a piece of cake. There are only two people in this world I consider my real, best friends. My father and Drake Wellington. Only them. You guys will never fill the empty space I have had in my heart for so long. It's unoccupied, but restricted. No one is allowed to reach it. And that's exactly what you guys are doing! Trying to reach my heart and make me your friend. All I'm going to say now is stop it. Cut it out." Mallory took a deep breath. She was so upset with herself and the hosts and everyone. She didn't mean to let all of that slip, but it had, and there was no going back. She couldn't reverse it. Instead, she stood abruptly, walking out of the cafeteria and tossing the uneaten pudding cup in a trash bin. She'd had enough of everyone.

She walked swiftly through the hospital, counting off the numbers in her head as she got closer. She wasn't going to go back to her father's hospital room until Vallory came out, satisfied. She didn't want to ruin the moment for her sister and father's first meeting in so long. She went out to the car she'd driven to the hospital in –she had gotten her liscence right before she'd been shipped off to Japan- and got her guitar out of the case. She remembered she'd promised her father she would sing to him before he went. It was the least she could do, so she would do it. When she walked back into the hospital, she made a beeline for her father's room. She counted the room numbers in her head again. With each room number, she took a breath and withdrew one.

_54._

Inhale.

_55_.

Exhale.

_56._

Inhale.

_57._

Exhale.

_58._

Inhale.

_59._

Exhale.

She reached for the doorknob, and right before the tips of her fiingers touched the metallic texture, the door swung open, revealing Vallory. She looked just as surprised as Mallory. "Oh, Vallory breathed, unsmiling. "I was just about to come get you."

Mallory nodded once, stiffly, pushing past Vallory not-too-roughly and ran to her father's side. "Dad, dad are you alright?" He was shaking.

"I-I'm not doing so well... pal..." He smiled up at her weakly, crookedly. The back of her eyes stung, and she held back a sob, plastering a sad smile on her face. She would not cry.

"How about I sing you that song?" Mallory suggested. Her father took in a large breath and nodded anxiously, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She brought the guitar out of the case and set it on her lap as she fished out the pick. She grasped the small item and picked up her guitar. Vallory stood on the opposite side of her father after bringing up the blinds so the Hosts could watch from outside the room if they pleased. They did, standing and watching silently after a few minutes of whispering. Mallory begun to sing.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

"And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

"Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

"Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

"To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

"Light up...

"Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

"Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess."

Through the whole song, Mallory's eyes had been glued to the guitar. She wanted it to be perfect for her father. When she looked up, however, she met the sight of her father, eyes closed, heavy rise and drop of his chest stopped, and limp. She knew immediately.

Her father had died.

The last thing he had heard was her song. That was more heartwarming than anything. Mallory took in a shakey breath. Her smile disappeared from her face. Vallory had turned away, and was crying. Mallory set down her guitar and laid her head on his unmoving chest. For a few minutes, it only looked like she was shaking. But on closer inspection, you would see a pool of tears under her face, and tears leaking all over. She couldn't keep it in any longer; she let out a pained moan. Her father –her best friend- was dead.

**

* * *

**

... I think I might cry if I reread this anymore. GAWD WHY AM I SO GOOD AT WRITING SAD STUFF?! (Wow I'm humble)

**Anyway, R&R. I really want to know your feedback on this chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Natalie's Frozen

Yuriko Kakinomoto was a regular customer at the Host Club. That was well known. Yuriko was a shy, quiet girl with a slightly odd habit of giggling quietly and flushing like a rose when spoken to by the hosts. Or, moreso than the other ladies. Vallory noticed this. She normally watched the girl sit towards the back while the hosts did their thing, watching curiously and flushing crimson, stuttering ridiculously, and averting her gaze when they noticed her.

Yuriko was a pretty girl with wide blue eyes and wavy red hair, always parted to the right. Her skin was slightly sunkissed and she wasn't very tall. _5'7, at the most, _Vallory had predicted. Yuriko often carried a small composition notebook decorated with doodled hearts and such. She didn't ever use it when inside the Host Club –Vallory actually hadn't seen her use it in school, either- but clutched it to her chest. She held onto it like a child with a teddy bear. Vallory didn't know wether to think it odd or enlightening.

But what set her apart from the other girls was the fact she was in love.

Vallory saw it for the first time in her first class. She'd been exageratingly early, and when she arrived in her classroom, Mallory and the twins had been sitting in their usual desks, looking most usually bored. There was a group of four boys by the window who had been smiling and joking and laughing. When Vallory had looked at Yuriko, she'd seen something in her eyes as she stared at one of the boys. It was most definitely love. Vallory was sure of it.

So what else would she do but match them up? It was the least she could do. Vallory had made an immediate descision, which was to make up a plot to get them together. Just how would she do it?

Vallory was sitting in homeroom, looking around absently. Mallory had left for New York to go to her father's funeral set up. It wasn't for a few weeks, but Mallory felt the need to be in her hometown to help set up for her father's official sad departure from the world.

On a happier note, Vallory decided it was time to tell the twins her plan.

"You're going to matchmake?" Hikaru cocked his head to the right; Kaoru cocked his to the left.

"Who?" The latter twin asked curiously.

"Yuriko Kakinomoto and Daiki Ayabito, of course." Vallory stated proudly. "Haven't you seen the way she looks at him? She's so obviously in love! And he just needs a little push."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to matchmake two people you don't even know?" Haruhi cut in, sounding disapproving.

Vallory looked affronted. "Oh, Haruhi! You're right! I need to get to know Daiki and Yuriko to be able to match them. Thanks!" With that, Vallory jumped up and flitted towards Yuriko's desk.

"Hello, Yuriko!" chirped Vallory. She smiled pleasantly.

"A-ah!" Yuriko jumped slightly, head whipping around to stare at Vallory. "Oh, Vallory-sama. Hello..."

"I was wondering if you'd like to spare some of your own time to hang out with me. Would you? I'd like to become friends." Vallory smiled, trying to get the signal across that they would indeed become close.

"Um..." Yuriko looked down at her desk. "Okay... Sure."

"Wonderful!" Vallory giggled, nearly skipping back to her desk. When she passed the twins and Haruhi, she muttered just low enough for them to hear "Phase one in process." She made her way toward Daiki. He looked up when she stopped by his desk.

"Good morning, Daiki." Vallory smiled widely, unable to conceal her excitement.

"Vallory-chan." Daiki looked up at her, blinking. "Uh, hi. What brings you over here?"

"Simply an invitation. Would you like to hang out with me afterschool today?" Realizing how flirtatious that sounded, she revised. "I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, sure. Who is it?"

"_Someone_..." Vallory trailed off mysteriously. "See you after school, Daiki!" When she reached the twins and Haruhi, who had been watching the whole thing, she grinned widely. "Phase one complete!"

They just shook their heads, trying not to laugh.

"Huh?"

That was the first word –sound- that came out of Daiki's and Yuriko's mouthes once they saw eachother.

"Oh, have you two already met?" Vallory asked slyly. "I had no idea!"

"I- um, I guess I've seen Yuriko around school." Daiki shrugged and Yuriko's eyes dimmed.

"Oh..." She murmured. "Yes, I've only seen Daiki a few times... as well." She grimaced at the ground, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Well, this is a great chance to let you two get to know eachother!" Vallory said quickly. This wasn't going as planned.

"D-Daiki and me...? What?" Yuriko's head had snapped up and she blinked at Vallory, a blush settling across her cheeks as she imagined it.

"Uh..." Daiki glanced at Vallory, unsure.

"So, lets start out with small-talk," Vallory suggested brightly, going in between Yuriko and Daiki, linking her arms with hers and beginning to walk in the direction of the town's plaza. "What are your interests Dai-kun?" She looked at Daiki first.

"Uh, soccor, comedy shows, and... uh... food...?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Vallory challenged.

"Telling you!" Daiki shivered at her tone. "Definitely telling you."

"Fantastic!" Vallory giggled brightly. She turned to Yuriko, who had been biting her lip and looking anywhere but Daiki. "And you, Yuri-chan?"

"U-um, I suppose I like reading, writing... um... there's also an American magazene called National Geographic I adore. I... um, I like to paint, too." She murmured, barely audibly.

_Absolutely no connection. _Vallory thought. _Oh, darn it. Well, persevere, Vallory! Improvise! _"You know what? I think you two could share interests. You're very different, and opposites normally attract! So, I'm going to leave you two to it!" And with that, Vallory disappeared into the crowd they'd come to. They somehow made it to the center of the plaza, teeming with people. Vallory was no where to be seen.

_Alone with Daiki-kun? What to I do? Oh, this isn't good! I must look like an idiot. _Yuriko thought hurridly. She wasn't very relaxed.

_This is troublesome. _Daiki thought. _But still... Might as well take advantage of this situation. _"So, Yuriko-chan." Daiki murmured, bringing his hands up behind his head. Said girl's head whipped around to stare at him.

"Y-yes?" She said quickly.

"Vallory wants us to become friends-" _or something_ "-so I think we should take advantage of this. Want to go get some food? I think we passed a frozen yogurt store on the way here."

"Of... of course I do...!" Yuriko stuttered. Daiki grabbed her hand, and she gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Daiki grinned sheepishly. "Its real crowded, so getting seperated would be bad. Don't you think?"

"Y... yeah."

So, with hands linked, they headed off into the crowd.

"Ooh, this is going better than I thought. Two minutes and they're already headed off somewhere!" Vallory giggled to herself. She was watching from a nearby store as the two walked through the crawling streets, hand in hand. "And they're holding hands!" She sighed happily. "Vallory Chennour, you are a genius."

Natalie's Freeze-O was a frozen yogurt shop not far from the center of the plaza. It was a cute little joint with taffy pink walls, creamy white tables with butterscotch flowers decorating the sides, and frilly lime green drapes. All in all, it wasn't a place Daiki was too happy to say he'd been into. On his way in, he noticed a man, maybe two years older than Daiki himself, sitting by the door. The man had looked up, saw Daiki, and winked. Daiki wasn't sure if being in such a place would bring him frozen yogurt or a reputation as a homosexual. He wasn't too keen on finding out.

"... Daiki?" Yuriko's voice carried into Daiki's musing quietly. He looked over at her as they made their way to the counter. A large sign with the word "ORDER" printed in large, bold letters hung over that space.

"Hm? What is it?" Daiki asked, placing a hand on the white counter. Inspecting closely, he noticed with slight shock that little pink sparkles were decorating the counter top. He winced.

"I-I know it must be... you must feel really, erm, forced into coming with me, and I wanted to let you know..." She hesitantly looked up at Daiki's curious face, flushing. "I appreciate it, Daiki." It was the first sentence she'd said around him without stuttering. Daiki smiled so unexpectedly Yuriko thought her heart had come to a screeching stop for a few seconds.

"No, I really enjoy this kind of stuff." He replied quickly. Daiki was lying through his teeth. "Getting frozen yogurt, I mean." He'd never actually had frozen yogurt, so that was another lie. _Smooth Daiki, real smooth. _He scolded himself.

Yuriko blinked, looking stunned. Then, she smiled. It was such a bright, kind, warm smile Daiki had to resist bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. He flushed darkly, and put his hand on his face, trying to cover his blush. Yuriko was suddenly aware of what was happening.

Daiki was blushing- for her! She thought she might die from happy overload.

"Uh... lets order." Daiki turned to the man behind the counter, who was smiling slightly seductively at Daiki.

"May I help you?" He asked suggestively. Daiki stepped back one step. Yuriko didn't notice the man's intentions, and spoke up quietly, her eyes glued on the menu.

"Can... Can I have the strawberry yogurt...?" She asked softly. The man blinked, as if noticing Yuriko for the first time and nodded.

"Erm, yes." He turned back to Daiki, who fidgeted uneasily. The man winked, which went unnoticed to Yuriko. "And you, sir...?"

"Uh, same as her." He answered quickly, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. He was extremely uncomfertable. They picked a table at the far side of the room, near the window.

"Daiki?" said Yuriko quietly. Daiki looked up from his yogurt, which he had been pointlessly stirring.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Um... do you think... erm..." She bit her lip and Daiki couldn't help but think _she's so cute. _"Do you suppose Vallory-sama... set us up?"

Daiki thought for a moment, then murmured, half to himself "Actually, that would make sense. Maybe she _did _really set this up..."

"But... but that doesn't... change anything, right...?" Yuriko glanced up at Daiki hopefully, but he was looking out the window, his chin resting on his palm. At her question, he glanced at her. It was his turn to bite his lip. He _did _like Yuriko, but... _did _it change anything? _I mean, _Daiki thought, _if she hadn't done this, I'd be at the soccor field with my friends and she'd probably be at a library... This wouldn't have happened. Is that a good thing? _

"Fine."

Daiki looked up Yuriko, who stood and grabbed her bag. "Huh? Wait!" Daiki realized what was going on and stood, too. "What's wrong?"

Instead of replying, Yuriko's face flushed red and she furiously ran out of the shop, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, hell." Daiki grimaced, running after her. He skidded to a stop and turned back around. He ran into Natalie's Frozen again and grabbed his bag, which he had almost forgotten. When he ran back outside, Yuriko was no where to be seen.

"Wha-?" Vallory grit her teeth. "You've got to be kidding me. She just ran out on him without a second thought? How rude!" Vallory flipped open her cellphone and dailed quickly. It rang three times before Haruhi Fujoka answered.

"Uh... hello?"

"Haruhi!" Vallory said in a tone not unlike a drill sargent. "I need your help! Tell the Host Club I need a favor."

"Why me? Can't you call Tamaki or Kyouya?" Haruhi sounded exhausted.

"No time! Please ask!" With that Vallory hung up and jumped up, breaking into a run. She caught a bus home and began to plot.

* * *

... **I'M ALIVE :D **


End file.
